


Dark Blue

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jack goes to a party, and meets Alex, the birthday boy.





	1. Dark Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room?" ~ Dark Blue, Jack's Mannequin.

Jack felt as though it was only him in this room, even though it was crowded, so crowded in fact, that he had to push his way out to the nearest door that led onto a balcony.  
  
He took a moment to admire the view. It truly was spectacular, with the large garden being lit up. The fountain in the centre of the lawn was also lit up, casting its shadow over the flower bed in front of it.  
  
He sighed, brushing his black hair out of his eyes with a hand. Why did his mother insist on him coming to this party if there wasn't anything interesting to do?  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said.  
  
Jack jumped and turned to face the person only to look at the most gorgeous person he'd seen all night.  
  
The man standing in front of him had black skinny jeans and a white shirt on with a tie hanging loosely around his neck. His attire should have been out of place at a black tie function, but somehow, he made it work. His caramel brown hair was in his deep brown eyes, which were just begging for Jack to get lost in them.  
  
Jack blinked, and realized he'd been staring at the man. He promptly blushed a deep red. He stuck out his left hand, saying, "I'm Jack."  
  
"Alex." The man said, shaking his hand.  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, just looking at the view, before Jack said, "Why are you out here?"  
  
Alex's soothing voice washed over Jack's ears as he answered, "It was too crowded in there. I get it, turning eighteen is a big thing, but why all the people I don't actually know?"  
  
Jack pulled at his tie, wanting to get the damn thing off, so he could breathe, because - holy fuck! - he was standing next to the Alexander Gaskarth. The Alex Gaskarth who was due to inherit the Gaskarth Company in a year. And goddammit, he was hot. He left his tie undone hanging round his neck.  
  
Jack smirked, thinking about that, maybe he could have some fun, despite all the stuck-up people inside.  
  
"Well, some say eighteen is when your life really begins, after all, it's when you're an adult in the eyes of the state. Fuck, I wish I was eighteen already." He replied, watching Alex's face for his reaction for his swearing.  
  
Alex didn't even blink. Jack thought he wasn't as...sheltered as his parents would make you believe.  
  
"You're not eighteen?"  
  
Jack shook his head regretfully, "No, I'm only sixteen. Unfortunately."  
  
"You don't look it." Alex said, with a soft smile directed at him.  
  
Jack was surprised, was it his imagination, or was Alex flirting with him?  
  
He smiled, "Thanks."  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence, until Alex said, "Jack?"  
  
"Mm-hm?" Jack mumbled.  
  
"Where are you from? Because you don't sound English, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Lebanon," He sighed, thinking about his home country, "It's the best place on earth. We only came to England because my father got an offer of a job over here."  
  
"So do you miss Lebanon?"  
  
"Of course! My grandparents are still there, along with my friends!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Jack watched as Alex hit himself on the head and muttered, "Stupid question."  
  
At that moment, soft music filtered out through the door. Alex stood a little straighter, his head cocked towards the music.  
  
What happened next shocked Jack to the very core of his being.  
  
Alex extended a slim hand and said, "Care to dance Jack?"  
  
Jack stared, he couldn't form words. Alex wanted to dance with him, when there was tons of prettier girls in there, no doubt waiting for Alex's reappearance.  
  
"Jack? Will you dance with me?"  
  
"Y-yeah." He stuttered, stepping forward and taking Alex's offered hand.  
  
Because Jack was so shocked, Alex had to take his hand and place it on his own waist. Jack shuddered as butterflies accumulated pleasantly in his stomach as Alex started to sway them slightly.  
  
It was perfect, just him and Alex swaying slowly to the music floating through the half open door. Jack smiled contently, taking a risk and leaning his head against Alex's chest, as he was a few inches taller than Jack. Alex's only response was to move so Jack's head was comfy.  
  
"This is nice." Alex murmured.  
  
Jack looked up at him through his dark eyelashes and said quietly, "Yeah, it is."  
  
At that moment, the music stopped and a shout pierced through the silence,  
  
"Alexander! Where are you?"  
  
Alex pulled himself away from Jack quickly, leaving Jack with a urge to hug Alex tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack. I've got to go, my mother..." Alex said, begging him with his brown eyes to believe him.  
  
"It's alright. Go." Jack replied, smiling sadly.  
  
"I truly am sorry." Alex whispered in his ear before pressing a chaste kiss to Jack's cheek and going back into the party.  
  
Pressing a hand to his cheek where Alex had kissed him, Jack couldn't suppress the feelings that were gathering in his stomach. He hoped that they would meet again soon


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know I need you just like you need me, can't stop, won't stop..." ~ I Must Be Dreaming, The Maine.

The next time Jack heard about Alex was the next morning when he was in his pyjamas, eating his cornflakes. His mother and sister were gossiping about the party the night before. Jack wasn't paying attention, lost in his memories of the night before.  
  
Jack's brain switched on when his mother said, "...Alex's has fallen for someone special."  
  
Who? His brain screamed, desperate for answers. He listened in on their conversation, shoving a spoonful of cornflakes in his mouth.  
  
"Really? Who?" May questioned.  
  
His mother shook her head, "He won't say apparently. We obviously know it's a girl who was pretty enough to catch his undivided attention, but he couldn't be found during the dance that he was supposed to dance with her."  
  
Jack felt as though his throat had dried up, he couldn't swallow his mouthful of cornflakes. During that dance, Alex had been dancing with him on the balcony outside. He chewed thoughtfully. Did that mean Alex had fallen for him? Instead of those pretty girls in their prettier dresses?  
  
Jack was unsure how to take that news. Quickly, he finished his cornflakes, put his empty bowl in kitchen sink and left to get dressed properly.  
  
After changing into his torn skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and layering a deep blue checked shirt over it, he went downstairs after grabbing his phone and iPod classic. He slipped his feet silently into his black converse.  
  
Halfway out of the front door Jack heard a call of his own name. He sighed and went back into the house to face his mother.  
  
Jack entered the kitchen to his mother pacing around, clearly waiting for him.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes mother?" He said, leaning against the white doorframe.  
  
"Stop slouching Jack, you know how I hate it," His mother said sharply, smiling when Jack did as he was told, "I only wanted to ask you if you enjoyed last night."  
  
Jack smiled widely, memories of him and Alex dancing flowing into his brain.  
  
"Yeah, I did." He answered.  
  
"Good, because there's another function in three days time. Again you'll be coming with me." She informed him.  
  
"Where is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"At the Gaskarth's place, as usual. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," He shuffled his feet, "Can I go now?"  
  
"Go on then. Don't be late back. Tea's at six and we won't be waiting for you." His mother said before turning away to the counter.  
  
Jack took that as his cue to leave on his expedition to the Gaskarth's place. He grabbed his skateboard while passing the door and jumped on it, pushing himself on with a converse-clad foot.  
  
Quickly altering his course so he didn't crash into a young child, Jack threaded his iPod headphones up his t-shirt and put them in his ears, instantly pressing play and hearing Fall Out Boy's "I Don't Care" blast into his ears simultaneously.

* * *

On approaching the Gaskarth's residence, Jack slowed down and surveyed the entrances and exits. The obvious one was straight through the main iron-wrought gate which was guarded by two uniformed men with an Alsatian each. Jack didn't think they'd be likely to let him in.  
  
Instead, he hid his precious skateboard in a bush and crept around to the back. Jack took a deep breathe and sidled through the green hedge surrounding the property. He was thrust into a massive garden, he seemed to be at the end farthest away from the Gaskarth's house.  
  
Jack sighed, dreading the thought of getting caught, and started to walk along the side of the grass, towards the house.  
  
"Jack? Is that you?"  
  
He whirled around, ready to make excuses and try to explain, only to sigh in relief when he saw it was just Alex.  
  
"Alex! You can't do that to me!" Jack exclaimed, "I nearly had a heart attack!"  
  
Alex was laughing, wiping his eyes, "Funny though. Why did you decide to come through the hedge rather than, say, the gate?"  
  
"Somehow I doubt they would've let me in." Jack replied, gesturing to his current clothes.  
  
Alex looked him up and down, and then pulled Jack into the clump of trees they'd been standing next to. Jack was slammed into the trunk of the nearest tree. Alex had a good grip on his shoulders, his fingers digging into the back of Jack's shoulders.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think you look pretty fine to me." Alex said in a hot, sultry voice straight from the bedroom.  
  
Jack's eyes widened involuntarily, and he managed to croak out, "Holy shit Alex," before Alex crashed his lips into Jack's.  
  
Jack reciprocated before he could think, his lips moulding nicely to Alex's. Jack felt his tongue slip out of his mouth and swiped a line along Alex's soft lips, which opened at the slight pressure. He delved his tongue into Alex's mouth, mapping the inside.  
  
After a few minutes, Alex pulled away, his chest rising and falling, much to Jack's disappointment. He pouted, his thick eyebrows furrowing together, as Alex let go of him completely and took a step backwards away from him. He looked at the ground.  
  
Jack remembered why he'd come - to question Alex.  
  
"It's me, isn't it? The one you've fallen for?" Jack said breathlessly.  
  
Alex's eyes snapped up to look into his own, a blush forming on his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you're not like me. But... the feelings I got from our dance last night were unforgettable, and I couldn't stop thinking about how you'd felt in my arms." Alex blurted.  
  
Jack smiled softly, reaching out a hand to stroke Alex's cheek, "Me too. But did you have to tell the whole town?"  
  
"That wasn't - wait what?!"  
  
"Yes, Alex, I like you back." He said, chuckling a little at Alex's spluttering. It was cute.  
  
Alex stumbled backwards until he was against the nearest tree.  
  
"I cannot believe this is happening." He whispered.  
  
"That what's happening?" Jack asked, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"You liking me, for me, not my money."  
  
"Well, of course I would like you because you're you. Why would I want your money?" He said, his eyebrows drawing together again.  
  
Alex sighed heavily, running a hand absentmindedly though his dark brown locks, "All the girls before you, Jack, were only after me because of my money, no other reason."  
  
Jack stepped towards Alex and said sincerely, "I can promise you I only want you for you, not your money."  
  
Jack watched as all the tension that had built up in Alex's face flowed away at his words. He gently placed his hands on Alex's hips and pulled him forwards, so they were touching. Alex's hands went to Jack's shoulders automatically, his fingers tracing invisible lines on Jack's shoulder blades.  
  
Jack waited patiently for Alex to make the first move, and, sure enough, moments later, Alex cautiously leant forwards. Jack followed his lead, their lips brushing softly against each other. Jack's eyes slid shut when Alex's tongue glided along his lips, asking politely for entrance. Jack granted it and their tongues gracefully danced in the others' mouth.  
  
All at once, it was over and Jack was staring at Alex with a dazed look in his brown eyes.  
  
"Fuck, Alex, that was... that was... mindblowing..." Jack said, his hands still on Alex's hips, his fingers stroking them softly.  
  
"I need you Jack, like I've never needed anyone else before." Alex confessed, smiling nervously.  
  
Jack kissed him tenderly on the cheek, saying, "Don't worry, I need you too."


	3. A Love Like War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heart's on fire, feel my bones ignite, feels like war, feels like war..." ~ A Love Like War, All Time Low ft. Vic Fuentes.

"I can't believe it's only been five days since I met for the first time. It feels like I've known you my entire life." Jack said, feeling Alex twist his fingers into the ends of his black hair.  
  
Jack and Alex were hidden from view by the trees they were standing in. Jack felt incredibly relaxed being with Alex, having him run his fingers through his hair comfortingly.  
  
"I know what you mean!" Alex exclaimed quietly, as so not to attract attention from many people in the garden.  
  
It was the day of the party, or function, or whatever the hell Jack's mother had called it. He didn't really care what it was called, all he cared about was seeing Alex again. Even though Jack had been sneaking into the grounds of the Gaskarth's residence for the past three days in ordered to meet with Alex, he felt like he needed the older boy in his life, all the time. That realization scared him, but at the same time, it gave him a lighter step, with a more cheerful look on life in general. Not that his family had noticed, they were all too busy to notice Jack.  
  
Jack felt his lips being captured by Alex, and he gasped silently, his eyes snapping to Alex's, which were full of love and adoration. It was unexpected, but nice. Jack moved his hands so they settled on Alex's hips, squeezing gently to get a response. Alex's hips jerked forward, colliding with Jack's in a movement that sent sparks running through Jack's bloodstream and his heartbeat racing. It felt like Alex had just set Jack's bones alight with one simple movement. He groaned into Alex's mouth before pulling away with extreme reluctance. This didn't deter Alex though, who simply started biting and sucking his way down Jack's neck.  
  
"Alex, not now." Jack said, pushing Alex off him, even though he'd been enjoying the sensations Alex was causing in him.  
  
Alex pouted sadly and Jack kissed him lightly on the lips, which made his pout go away.  
  
"Why not?" Alex asked, interlinking their fingers together as Jack stepped backwards to lean against a tree.  
  
"Because," Jack replied, moving his right hand up to cup the older boy's cheek, "You have to get back to the party."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I'm afraid, love, if you're gone any longer your parents are going to notice."  
  
Alex looked so downhearted at that, Jack pressed a kiss to the older's forehead, saying, "I'll be near you Alex."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Alex smiled softly at Jack, causing butterflies, or you know, birds to erupt in his stomach. They hadn't actually said the three words to each other yet, but Jack knew he loved Alex. And he was also pretty sure that Alex loved him back.  
  
He pressed a quick kiss to Alex's cheek and pushed him gently towards the main part of the party. It was a nice night, the stars were out and the moon was shining, so it made sense for the party to be outside. Or, at least, that's what Alex had told Jack his mother had said.  
  
Jack waited about five minutes and then emerged into the party, banging into a waiter as he did so.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Jack said.  
  
"It's alright." The waiter said causally, as through it happened all the time.  
  
Jack scanned the garden for Alex, spotting him near the fountains, illuminated by the soft lights in the trees above him, Alex's caramel brown hair shining. Jack allowed himself a foolish grin before heading over to hover nearby.  
  
Luck was in Jack's favour because his mother was stood talking to someone near to where Alex was stood talking to his own mother. Jack went over to his mother, easily integrating himself into her conversation. But he wasn't really paying attention to his mother, he was eavesdropping on Alex and his mother.  
  
"...marry her? She's a perfectly lovely girl."  
  
Jack saw Alex's face twist into a scowl and then heard his reply a few painstaking minutes later:  
  
"I can't. I've already got someone. I love them."  
  
Jack felt his face burn as a blush settled on his face. Alex loved him! That was enough to make him want to go and kiss him right now, in the middle of the party. His face hurt from the size of the grin that had formed.  
  
"Jack, why are you smiling like that?"  
  
He snapped his gaze at his mother and managed to stutter, "Oh, uh, nothing in particular."  
  
"Okay then." was all she said and then turned back to her conversation.  
  
Jack was still shocked that Alex loved him back, when the boy in question walked over to him and slung his arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his reddening cheek.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jack hissed in Alex's ear.  
  
"Showing everyone who I love." Alex muttered under his breath, tightening his hold on Jack's waist as Alex's mother came towards them.  
  
"Alex?! This is a boy! You can't love him!" His mother said angrily.  
  
Jack put his arm around Alex's shoulders and said accusingly, "And why can't he love me? I love him!"  
  
"You do?" Alex breathed.  
  
A smile crept onto Jack's face as he replied, "Yeah, I do, with all my heart."  
  
Jack was stunned as Alex pressed a long, slow kiss to his lips, in front of Alex's parents and everyone at the party. He couldn't help responding, his eyes slipping shut as Alex's tongue slid along Jack's lips, delving inside his mouth. Before Alex could go any further, Jack pushed him gently off him.  
  
"Er Jack?"  
  
Smiling, Jack turned towards the voice of his mother, whose face didn't give anything away.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
She cleared her throat before continuing, "Is Alex the reason you've been so happy for the past few days?"  
  
Jack nodded emphatically.  
  
"It's just, your father and I were wondering why."  
  
"So you accept me loving Alex?"  
  
She nodded before disappearing back into the party.  
  
A weight Jack didn't know he was carrying went away and he turned to Alex's mother, who was looking at him like he was the scum of the earth. Jack smiled brightly.  
  
"You _can't_ love him. He's a boy!" Alex's mother said again.  
  
Alex sighed, "Haven't we already established that I love him? Why isn't that enough for you? To see me happy?"  
  
"Because we need you to contiune the Gaskarth line. How can you do that if you're with a boy?"  
  
Jack jumped in, not liking the way Alex's mother was looking at him, "And why can't we adopt, or have a surrogate mother?"  
  
"Because then it's not really Alex's child, is it?"  
  
"You want to have children with me?"  
  
Jack turned to his love, and said, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" He pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead, standing on his tiptoes; Alex was a few inches taller than he was.  
  
He pulled on Alex's hand, dragging him away from his mother, who looked like she was ready to explode. He pushed through the crowd and into the trees.  
  
Jack looked into Alex's eyes and found they were full of adoration and, most definantly, love, directed at him only. He was sure his own eyes were conveying the same feelings. He groaned as Alex pushed him against a nearby tree, biting and sucking at his neck.  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Alex growled in Jack's ear, his tongue flicking over the inside.  
  
"I think I have a fair idea." Jack gasped as Alex captured his lips in a searing kiss that had all the passion Jack felt for Alex reciprocated and more.  
  
Alex pulled away, much to Jack's disappointment, but the look on his face stopped Jack from complaining. It was full of lust and love. Alex truly took Jack's breath away.  
  
"Jack, I want to run away with you."


End file.
